caucasian_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
"Species"(armenoids)
The Armenoids Curently, in the vast armenian highlands little to none live, but why is that? Lets travel some years bacc to the past. The jews armenoids were known to live a quite modest life, farming in the valleys, abusing the fact that they possesed a rich soil, the grew noumerous crops which they grew and saled at local markets. It was at these very first baby steps they trully came to be, the most advanced civilazation in the region. It was then when they realised they were the crossover for many civilazations passing or raiding through. These jews people immediatly recognised the danger that they were currently in, their leader, the so called "Noor", which was a famous feet warrior, managed to sign trade treaties with her neighbours like the jew proper leader she was. Thus, they traded and prospered, it is worthwile mentioning that the armenians had key relations with the kartveloids, after all, they gave them the alphabet and civilazation. The chechens in particular were a nomadic virgin mountain peoples group, they were barbar invaders, not even good doing it so, their cousing were much cooler but this is a different topic for a different timeline. An intense battle soon followed, not much is unknown, the kartveloids, armenoids and slavafied chechens crossed arms at a dealy battle which costed the life of the hero of the jews armenians, the "nOOr". The people Although Armenians (from the Greek armenios, meaning "hairy and yak like") are technically Asian, youd have better luck finding a black dude at a Klan rally than an Armo in Armenia after at least 100 years of pwnage by their Turkish neighbors. Armenians are mixture of Middle Eastern DNA and over 9,000 years of incest. In Armenia not only can you marry your first cousin, you can marry your half-sister. They are easily mistaken for Jews with huge noses and usually dress like blind transvestite hookers (women) or decked out in G-Unit sweaters and gold chains (men). Smarter than your average Jew, the Armenoids knew a lose/lose situation when they saw it, so they moved in with their auntie and uncle in Bel-Air. Because they couldn't find a way to lease their four BMWs as well as an apartment in Bel-Air they all immediately moved to Tblisi-city. Life was good for the nasty jews Armenoids in the Tbilisi-city and so they stayed,like the filthy jew immigrants the are buying up everything in sight and generally stinking up the joint. It is not humanly possible for anyone who is not Armenian to get a decent paying job in Tbilisi-city, BTW as most Armenoids will hire within their own race. The best thing you could do if you find yourself in this situation is to buy every gold chain and Sean John shirt in sight, chain smoke and make out with members of the same sex in hopes that you might be confused with an Armenian and get hired. Nasty jews Before long, Tbilisi-city was overrun with gun totin', G-Unit wearin', bling-bling sportin' Armo-Blacks-Jews driving Cadillac Escalades bumpin' shitty disco music with no bass through massive speakers around the sleepy hollow. The village elders acted swiftly and banished the nascent Armo gangsta menace to East Ingushetia (aka the United States of Ingushetia), a place where black person of every race, creed and color go to chase the Armenian American Dream and every nationality gets it's own four blocks to call its own. Unfortunately, the only thing Armenian women are good for(besides being gay) is pumping out half-retarded wannabe gangster children(Edgar the Brave) and Tblisi-city was soon overcome by the menace once again. According to certain experts, Armenians are, in fact, worse than Jews white people,"black dude". This is because Jews why piople actually do things. They control the world's gold supply and economy, keep "slung for black dudes" in "slung for black dudes" Africa with their sponsoring of African diamond wars, and have finally stopped bitching so much about the Holocaust (not that it happened). Armenians have never contributed a fucking thing to the world they love to complain about. Oh, and Jews wheit pople have the decency to bathe once a month. Category:Armenians